Suffering at the Hands of an Angel
by Velvetscream
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Bellatrix and ends up a nervous wreck when someone finally and i mean finally finds him. 1st story here please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter any characters or the fictional world, the army of lawyers with angry torches outside my door does not have to come inside and give me paperwork :Shudder:

Suffering at the hand of an Angel

"Talk" – talking

'_think' – thinking_

'_psych' – anything like parselmouth or telepathy_

In a little dark and clammy stone floored cell, sat a dark haired boy with green eyes once full of life and love for everyone around him, now dull, lifeless eyes, if you looked closely you could perhaps see his broken spirit, his mind was intact and he wasn't insane… yet but his spirit was broken utterly and fully. His name is Harry Potter or rather it was. He was named "Favourite Toy" by his new mistress. He hadn't any idea about how long he had been there, but it had been more then 2 weeks, that much he knew because he counted every minute and hour hoping for someone to save him, but that wasn't what fate wanted, sure he wouldn't ever die here by any means. His mistress loved her toy wouldn't want it to fade away now would we? Besides… he had a prophecy to fulfil, what was those damned words again?

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

Of course it was just another thing to make him special on the already six foot long page of achievements and abnormal (of course abnormal in wizarding standards) things he had already done in 1st 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th year. Getting to the Philosopher's Stone in 1st year, being a parselmouth and killing a basilisk in 2nd year, finding out who his godfather was in 3rd year apparently a raving lunatic then finding out he was innocent and finding out Peter Pettigrew was alive and under theire noses the whole time, in 4th year entering the triwizard tournament, having midnight rendezvous with a certain veela (not that anyone knew that mind you) and fighting a resurrected Voldemort and end up tied then getting the corpse of Cedric another Hogwarts champion out with him and then the ever so fun 5th year the year where his godfather died, he found out of the prophecy and trashed Dumbledore's office. He was angry at first yes, he was angry at Dumbledork because he had to meddle in his life all the time, of course it was because he wanted Harry to have a nice childhood but his childhood wasn't much to brag about. Having a little itty room under the stairs wasn't exactly normal. Funny Dumbledore didn't know he was under there when he told him since his letter from Hogwarts was addressed exactly to where he was in the house.

_**1 to 2 months ago – Little Whinging**_

The days since he came home was excruciating slow albeit not bad, he was out in the garden everyday to work for his aunt or else he was out working slave underage non-paid work for his uncle on the construction sites. Vernon probably wanted Harry to die or get injured badly since he never got any safety gears, he had his trainers on and a cap said the safety helmets cost too much to let his… what was it he said? Ah yes "StUpid UngrAteFul FrEAkish slow BASTARD!" he was spluttering saliva and his voice sounded like it was strained to think up more then freak and freakish. Most of his workers flinched when he shouted that and after he went they came up to Harry to ask if he was ok. It really didn't matter because they called him that at home all the time so he just shrugged it off and said it didn't matter. He stopped caring when his godfather Sirius died, he didn't have much family real family that is. The Wesley's were kind of a surrogate family but still he only had Remus and Tonks left the last marauder other then Peter but he wouldn't acknowledge him as an marauder, and Tonks a cousin to Sirius who's mother was disowned from the black family for marrying a muggle.

So all in all he was having a gay old jolly good time the construction workers were a little wary at first they had heard that he went to St. Brutus for criminal boys and thought he was a slacker, but he worked hard all day only taken a break when there actually was a break, and most respected him after a while. The workers even demanded that Vernon paid the poor boy and get him some safety gear of course that resulted in Vernon thinking that he had made them revolt against him and had a meeting with mister belt-against-backington and no dinner not that he ever got more then a slice of meat thin enough to look through and a piece of stale mouldy bread some times he even got a knife to scrape it off.

Harry was walking down the streets of Little Whinging a Saturday he wanted to go into the city and begged his aunt and uncle that adamantly refused so he decided to walk 4 kilometres isn't much to walk anyways. He didn't even get to react before an **Epelliarmus** hit him and his wand went sliding out of his back pocket one way while he went another. He stood up and began to run until a **Impedimenta the spells that makes an object or a person slow down hit him and a Imperious afterwards. He fought a valiant struggle for the control of his mind but gave in to the blissful feeling he hadn't felt since he last was with Sirius, just the thought brought tears of sorrow and disgust that the same feeling came from a unforgivable. **

**A sweet beautiful voice came to his ears "Do you want to come with me Harry? I know you do say YES!" the fact that such a beautiful voice even wanted him to go with was enough for him to comply to its demands and follow unconditionally. Even though his insides and brain was screaming yes! The only visual and audible reaction was a little whimper and a vague nod that made him seem zombie like and under complete control more so then even the Imperio would provide. **

**A smooth soft hand that simply radiated cruelness, compassion and love at the same time took his hand and he gave a flinch and a few more whimpers. He became drowsy and fell into deep sleep before they gave a loud crackle and apparated away from Little Whinging probably for a long time.**

The next weeks were cruel and hard to Harry, the woman that had come for Him was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange she had left him in a cell much like those at Azkaban just with better food and no soul sucking happiness swallowing dementors, just a sadistic screwed up hauntingly beautiful woman. Voldemort or like Harry liked to call him Mouldywart had come himself to congratulate her and give her permission to make, claim and brand Harry as her own property.

She was sadistic beyond imagination using psychological torture rather then physical although she has in no way a amateur in that department the small piercings that hang in his right arm to make it numb was proof of that. She made him dependent on her so he wouldn't try to run away, the branding made sure of that a picture of the black family shield with a twist of death eater and a name branding of "Property of Bellatrix Black" Black because she wanted him for herself and not share with Rodolphus besides he had been sitting in Azkaban the last 4 months it was only her and "Favourite Toy: Potter" the only important thing she knew was that he belonged to her. The Golden Boy, The Boy Who Friggin Lived Harry Potter belonged to Bellatrix Black or Lestrange depended if she took him to the meetings to show that the Dark Lord had let her keep him or if she was at home.

There were few things that he was looking forward to everyday, she would put a leash on him and he would follow obediently or else he would be hit with a **Crucio **then they would eat breakfast and he wouldn't talk unless given the rights too. Then it was time for the psychological torture after a few many times he knew which answers gave rewards there was always at least 1 same question she gave him "Do you want to go home? Do you want to be free from here my little toy?" he would always respond the same "No… I need to stay here, I want to stay here mistress" She would then kiss him fiercely not a loving kiss but a dominant kiss that sucked out any self awareness he had and be her toy again, physical violence was something else… she must have been turned on of it because she was always panting and would always run a feather soft hand down his back or chest and kiss him. There was very little to enjoy in his living ways so he definently needed this, to keep from breaking altogether.

_**4 to 5 months later – Bellatrix Blacks hidden manor**_

"Are you sure he's still here Serverus?" a voice that sounded old and familiar said behind a door where Harry and his mistress Bellatrix were at, at the moment Harry was blocking everything out and was inside his mind meanwhile Bellatrix was bouncing on top of him that was they're relationship Harry did whatever Bellatrix demanded when she demanded and where she demanded and today's game was in the dungeons strapped to a table without clothes with his mistress on top of him.

"Of course he is, the Dark Lord told us months ago Bellatrix had claimed any rights to the _Potter _boy and it was a mere month ago he told us where she was living besides there is only one dungeon and that's here not over there and not over there but here" answered a sneering voice which would belong to the one they called Serverus. Harry couldn't remember the last time he was outside a house much less any other person then his mistress.

They could hear moaning on the other side of the door not moans of pain or hunger but moans of pleasurement which didn't really add up.

'_Mistress… there is someone on the other side of the door'_ Harry was panicking not because he was embarrassed by being naked with his mistress but rather because she had already told him that if anyone was to capture her, then he would be alone and without anyone to be with he was always sobbing in his cell after she had claimed him as hers but after a while she had let him sleep on the stone floor beside her bed in the master bedroom.

'_Oh? Who is it?'_ came the obviously struggled reply trying to get some sense back from the frenzy she was in before

'_I'm sorry mistress I don't know. One was called Serverus though and the other sounded like a very old man'_

"Albus Dumbledore and Serverus Snape… I wondered who the traitor in our midst was not because I care anymore now that I have you my ickle toy"

"Open up in there!" the man named Serverus shouted "We can obviously hear you if you can hear us!" "Please relax Serverus it will not help if she get defensive on us" the aged man obviously Dumbledore was trying to make Snape calm down.

No answer came from the other side and the two professors decided to shoot down the door.

"On three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"REDUCTO!"

In the room laid a boy no more then at least sixteen year old boy sobbing uncontrollably muttering words beyond comprehension due to all the tears and strangled voice he was using.

"Harry?.." the aged wizard was trying to talk to him and touched his shoulder.

Harry flinched and tried to turn away as if he had been burned by a mere touch all the while Bellatrix was watching from the shadows a bit frustrated she hadn't got relieved and a bit sad because Harry obviously was distraught because she had walked away without him with her.

"Headmaster look…" Snape was pointing towards Harry's shoulder where a tattoo of the Black family shield was, it had been tampered with so it also had the death eater logo in it but it didn't have the same calling or punishing magic's that Voldemorts had, well he couldn't do anything Bellatrix could with a weak **Imperio** charm that was in the tattoo control Harry a bit more due to the claiming spell which made him hers.

"A tattoo that says 'Property of Bellatrix Black?" Snape was looking at Harry's shoulder for a long time while the Headmaster who incidentally also was Dumbledore, was trying to remove it but after the first time and Harry felt it he screamed out and tried to stop Dumbledore.

"Mistress wont be happy if you remove it…" He was holding his knee's and rocking slightly back and forth while staring Dumbledore in the eye. The Headmaster flinched under the piercing stare that showed nothing more then devotion, love and need a longing need for his mistress' touch and closeness again.

"It's no use Snape, it's a claiming spell along with a charm that's stuck on the tattoo that's a dose of the **Imperio **we'll just have to take him to Hogwarts and hope he isn't to attached or maybe the magic in the castle itself can weaken the charms enough to break them.

They took the boy while he was stilling sitting on the cold stone floor and used a port key to land back in Hogwarts, to take him to the infirmary. Meanwhile a certain lady was determined to not let her precious toy, slave or lover call it what to want be without her, even if she had to betray the Dark Lord she would come into Hogwarts and reclaim what she lost.

Allright! This was my first story and I hope it was good please review i'm wondering if I should make this one shot or make it into a story with chapters (oh my gosh) anyways Read And Review!


End file.
